Un mec bien
by hachiko97412
Summary: A la suite d'une rupture, Magnus fit un pari avec Jonathan pour transformer Alec en roi de la promo, mais quand les sentiments s'en mêle Magnus découvrira que les apparences sont trompeuse. BoyXBoy. Malec. Tirée du film elle trop bien version The mortal instruments
1. Chapter 1

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Voilà je mets l'histoire gagnant qui est un mec trop bien !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 1, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

Alec écoutait de la musique en peignait sur son tableau avant de regarder l'heure, il monta se laver les mains et prépara le petit déjeuner de son frère et sa sœur. Il monta et vis sa sœur finir de se préparai, il cogna sur la porte de son petit frère

\- Max, c'est l'heure de te lever dit Alec

Max se réveilla en gémissant,

\- Alec, laisse moi encore dormir dit Max

\- Max, sache qu'il y a beaucoup d'enfant en Mexique qui sont déjà levé pour travailler pour les enfants américains, dit Alec

\- Je m'en fiche grogna Max

\- Si tu ne te lève pas je cracherai dans ton petit déjeuner dit Alec

Max ne se leva pas,

\- Tu bluffes lança Max

\- Je vais vraiment le faire dit Alec en raclant sa gorge

\- C'est ça dit Max

\- D'ailleurs il y a un gros rhume qui va remonter et se loger dans ton petit déjeuner répondit Alec en raclant de plus en plus forts

Alec était sur le point de cracher quand Max ouvrit la porte en lançant un regard noir à son frère

\- Dépêche-toi de terminer ton petit déjeuner dit Alec en s'en allant

Max maugréant en maudissant son frère, leur père les emmenaient au bahut. Alec sortit de la voiture avec son tableau, et laissa passer sa sœur et son frère. Une voiture couverte de paillette se gara sur une place de parking, un jeune homme habillé d'une chemise rouge et un pantalon jeans blanc couverte de paillette et maquillé sur le visage marcha dans le hall. Tout le monde se retourna à son passage, il s'arrêta devant sa photo et souris. Il marcha et croisa des filles sur son chemin

\- Bonjour Magnus salua une fille

\- Bonjour souris Magnus à son tour

\- Bonjour Magnus dit une autre fille

\- Bonjour Kelly répondis Magnus

La fille mit sa main sur son cœur, et regarda sa copine

\- Magnus m'as parlait s'extasiait la fille

\- Tu ne t'appelle pas Kelly, ton nom s'est Lucie répondit sa copine

\- Et alors gronda le dit Lucie

Magnus passa prés des casiers où était Jace, Alec ouvrit son casier à cotés de celle de Jace

\- Salut Alec, tu sais le devoir que tu m'as inspiré sur les déchets était géniale dit Jace en mangeant des chips

\- Jace, tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de manger des chips dit Alec en attrapant le paquet de chips

\- Laisse moi manger un peu s'i te plait supplia Jace en courant

Magnus retrouva ses amis, Jonathan Morgenstern et Ragnor Fell, il les salua

\- Alors c'est vacances demanda Magnus

\- Je me suis bien éclaté et Ragnor demanda Jonathan

\- Moyennement et Magnus demanda Ragnor

\- Comme d'habitude je me suis disputer avec mes parents répondit Magnus en allant vers la cour

\- Ce n'est pas fameux dit Jonathan

\- Mais vous savez ce qui est génial, c'est se dire quand six semaine on quittera le lycée pour penser à notre avenir dit Magnus

\- J'y pense tous les cinq minutes dit Jonathan

\- Et oui, j'ai pensé cela pour quand je suis arrivé au lycée ce matin dit Magnus en s'arrêtant

\- Ouais et voilà qui s'amène dit Jonathan en regardant sa copine

La copine de Jonathan passa à coté de Jonathan où il l'entoura par la taille, celle-ci repoussa Jonathan vu qu'elle était au téléphone. Magnus croisa deux autres filles

\- Dîtes où est Camille, j'ai essayé de la joindre pendant toute les vacances demanda Magnus

\- On ne sait pas dit une fille

\- Je n'ai pas vu répondit une fille

\- Comment cela vous ne l'avez pas vu demanda Magnus

Magnus suivies les filles, quand une fille blonde élancé s'avança vers eux.

\- Quelqu'un à un chewing-gum demanda la blonde

\- Camille dit Magnus en essayant de l'embrasser

\- Oh laisse –moi un chewing-gum, j'ai un goût horrible du coca dans la bouche dit Camille

L'une de ses amies le tendit un chewing-gum, elle prit tout de suite le chewing-gum. Elle mangé le chewing-gum puis elle se retourna vers Magnus

\- Ecoute Magnus, nous deux s'est finis lâcha Camille en entrant dans la classe

\- QUOI s'écria Magnus

\- Oh elle a un tatouage rigola Jonathan

\- Mais qu'est qu'il vienne se passer ? demanda Magnus en entrant dans la classe

Le professeur d'Art passa entre ses élèves pour regarder le travail des autres, avant de tomber sur celui d'Alec.

\- J'ai lu un livre qui expliquer la noirceur du monde dit Alec en regardant son tableau

\- Ton tableau est magnifique Alec, mais est ce que ça représente toi, essaye de méditer la dessus dit son professeur

\- D'accord dit Ale

Le professeur s'en allait et deux autres élèves vinrent l'accoster

\- Tu sais Alec, il y a eu des grands peintres célèbre comme Michel-Ange, Picasso et…dit L'élève

\- Van Goth dit un l'autre élève

\- Merci Victor, et donc pour en revenir à toi. Je ne crois pas que tu réussiras à voir ton tableau célèbre dit L'élève

\- Merci pour ton inquiétude Sébastien mais je me débrouillerai sans toi répondit Alec tac au tac

\- Je vais y aller, tu viens Victor, dit Sébastien

Les deux s'en allaient et Alec soupira de lassitude, Magnus s'assit en face de Camille

\- Bon maintenant pourquoi est ce que tu retourne de vacance avec un tatouage et que tu me largues comme ça demanda Magnus

\- Bon écoute, moi et Lilith on est partis en boîte et comme elle était bourrée, elle a fait du gringue au coiffeur de Karl Lagerfeld dit Camille

\- Quoi il est gay non ? demanda Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas ça, bon comme on a rencontré un producteur et il nous a invités à un club. Et puis le producteur m'a dit de me mettre devant la scène pour la caméra dit Camille

\- Oui bon et quand est ce que j'arrive et que tu me dis que tu me quitte demanda Magnus ennuyé

\- J'arrive, j'étais en train de danser quand j'ai failli glisser à cause de l'eau de la piscine. Je suis rattrapé sur un garçon qui m'a aidé, je me suis baissé pour le remercier quand on a eu le coup de foudre pour l'un et l'autre. Pendant prés d'une semaine je sentais que qu'il savait tout de moi et moi de lui, bien sûr comme j'allais rentrer de vacances il voulait qu'on garde ce moment en nous faisant un tatouage racontât Camille

\- Et qui est ce mec demanda Magnus

\- Il s'appelle Alexeï De Quincey dévoila Camille

\- Alexeï De Quincey, on dirait les nobles qui avait un balai dans le cul dit Magnus

\- Tu le connais, il tourne dans the Infernal Device dit Camille

\- Attends le type qui se joue les maîtres du monde dans la télé s'exclama Magnus

\- Oui, c'est lui répondit Camille

\- Tu me quitte pour lui s'écria Magnus

\- Ecoute je l'aime et c'est un fait, et puis je compte aller au bal de la promo avec toi vu qu'on sera couronné Roi et Reine de la promo dit Camille

\- Ce n'est pas ça le problème siffla Magnus

\- De toutes façons tu croirais que j'allais restez avec toi après le lycée, tu te trompes lourdement dit Camille en lui caressant le visage

Camille se leva en laissant Magnus interloqué, Magnus regarda autour de lui et vis que tout le monde le regarda avant de continuer leur activité, quand Magnus sortit des cours il entendit l'animateur du lycée parlât dans le micro en lui souhaitant bonne courage pour sa rupture. Il soupira

\- Ne t'en fais pas ça ira dit Jonathan

\- Non mais je viens de passer le mec qui s'est fait larguer par sa copine à je me suis fait larguer par ma copine parce que celle-ci a un autre dans sa vie soupira Magnus

\- Que veux-tu c'est Camille Belcourt la fille canon du lycée, celle dont les filles rêve de ressembler et les mecs de se la faire dit Jonathan

Une voiture décapotable vint se garer dans le parking du bahut, un mec avec des lunettes de soleil se regarda dans on rétroviseur avant d'accueillir des filles avant d'embrasser Camille.

\- Hé salut Magnus dit Alexeï en embrassant Camille

Ils s'embrassaient sauvagement au grand désespoir de Magnus et au ricanement de Jonathan et du dégoût de Ragnor,

\- Ça, ça craint dit Jonathan

\- Vous savez quoi ? Moi je dis qu'il y a beaucoup mieux que Camille dit Magnus

\- Je pense que c'est la frustration qui parle dit Ragnor

\- C'est vrai regarde c'est fille, elle est banale mais avec quelque retouches et elle sera la reine de la promo en un clin d'œil dit Magnus en voyant une fille passé devant eux

\- Tu crois ça demanda Jonathan

\- Je suis sûr à 100 % dit Magnus

\- Tu es prêt à parier demanda Jonathan

\- Je suis prêt à parier que je peux relooker une fille ou un garçon pour devenir le roi où la reine de promo dit Magnus

\- Ne fais pas ça Magnus tu vas le regretté dit Ragnor

\- D'accord, alors on fait le parie dit Jonathan en tendant la main

\- J'accepte et je te laisse le choix des armes dit Magnus en serrant la main

\- Je sens que tout ceci va mal se finir dit Ragnor

Ils marchaient en essayant de trouver le candidat ou la candidate parfaite, Alec monta l'escalier en maugréant quand toute son affaire tomba par terre. Jonathan repéra Alec

\- Et l'heureux élu est Alexander Ligtwood clama Jonathan

\- Attends Alexander Ligtwood, ce type est le plus ennuyeux que la terre peut porté dit Magnus en voyant Alec passé avec ses affaires

\- A moins que tu défile et puis il te reste 6 semaines avant le bal de promo souris Jonathan

\- J'accepte dit Magnus avec provocation

Alec mangea avec Izzy et son petit ami Simon,

\- Alexander, je peux te parler demanda Magnus en s'approchant

\- Attends c'est à moi que tu parle demanda Alec choqué

Max s'avança avec ses amis, Magnus le remarqua

\- Salut Gamin fit Magnus

\- Comment il connaît mon nom demanda Max

\- Tu ne t'appelle pas comme ça réfuta Alec

\- Alexander pourrais-tu…

Alec se leva et pris la main de son petit frère en criant Izzy de venir avec Simon,

\- …me mettre dans une position inconfortable dit Magnus en voyant tout monde le regardaient

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la proposition de Magnus et l'agacement de Camille. Bisous**


	2. Chapter 2

**Angelclary : Merci pour ton Review, et oui Magnus dans cette histoire va prendre pour son grade XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 2, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

Magnus entendit Jonathan se foutre de lui, quand il arriva chez lui il raconta tout à sa meilleure amie et sœur Clary. Une jolie rousse qui veut faire dans l'art dans l'esthétique, elle était en train de se maquiller et ils étaient en train de regarder The infernal Device qui montrait le nouveau petit copain de Camille,

\- Je vois dit Magnus en croquant la pomme

\- Et comment va la reine demanda Clary en mettant Eye-liner

\- J'en sais rien, elle m'a larguée pour ce looser répondit Magnus

\- Et comment est ta remplaçante ou ton remplaçant demanda Clary

\- Je n'ai pas de copine ni de copain mais plutôt un projet et de plus il m'a rejeté répondit Magnus

\- Je crois que je vais beaucoup l'aimer celui-là sourit Clary

\- Mais le problème est qu'il m'évite dit Magnus

\- Tu devrais t'intéresser à sa passion et ses goûts, expliqua Clary

Ils entendirent la porte d'entrée claquai, les parents de Magnus et de Clary étaient rentré.

\- Oh zut, les parents sont rentré dis leurs que je suis chez Helen dit Clary en rangeant ses affaires

\- Chez Helen, je croyais qu'elle sortait avec Aline demanda Magnus en fronçant les sourcils

\- Mais ses frères sont trop canon dit Clary en s'en allant par la baie-vitrée

Magnus haussa les épaules et allait accueillir ses parents, comme d'habitude sa mère l'embrassa pendant que son père vérifia les courriers

\- Il y aucune réponse des universités s'exclama le père de Magnus

\- Je pense qu'ils vont arriver répondit Magnus

\- Mais à cette période, ils doivent être arrivé, je vais appeler les bureaux des anciens pour demander dit le père de Magnus

\- Pas besoin papa, je pense qu'ils vont arriver vers Vendredi dit Magnus

\- D'accord j'attends la fin de la semaine dit son père avant de s'en allait

Magnus soupira discrètement, il monta dans sa chambre. Magnus referma sa porte et alla vers son bureau et sortis un dossier, il lut les lettres favorables des universités. Camille était en train de faire son shopping,

\- Camille avant tu t'intéressé à l'élection de reine et maintenant tu t'intéresse qu'a Alexeï par-ci et Alexeï par là dit son amie

\- Ecoute, je vais gagner de toute façon, ma mère était élue reine de promos en 1970, ma cousine élue en 1990 et ma sœur aurait pu être élue si il n'avait pas le scandale avec l'équipe de Basket-ball expliqua Camille

\- Oui mais là tu n'as pas peur que quelqu'un te vole la couronne dit son autre copine

\- Tu as raison Maureen, dit son amie

\- Écouté les filles, je serais la reine du bal vu que c'est dans mes gènes dit Camille en marchant plus vite

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas son discours quand elle gagnera dit son amie

Alec était en train de travailler, quand Magnus entra dans le fast-food

\- Bonjour Alexander, je pourrais te parler demanda Magnus

\- Je suis désolé mais je travaille, oui monsieur votre forfait demanda Alec

\- S'il plait demanda Magnus

\- Excusez-moi dit Alec en allant vers Magnus

Il prit le bras de Magnus et l'attira dans un coin,

\- Ecoute si c'est pour t'aider dans les études, tu peux faire une croix dessus parce que je ne suis pas une bête de foire expliqua Alec

\- Alexander, calme-toi, je sis le 1er de la classe dit Magnus

\- Alors si c'est pour un tes amis fit Alec en croisant les bras

\- Tu es toujours comme ça demanda Magnus

\- Il l'est toujours répondit Jace en récurant ses dents

\- Merci Jace on passera de tes commentaires cracha Alec

\- Je venue te parler de l'art dit Magnus après avoir vu les baskets plein de peinture

\- De l'art, tu n'es jamais venu dans les cours de l'art dit Alec

\- C'est juste que je n'ai pas le temps vu avec les entraînements tu comprends ? demanda Magnus

\- Et donc tu prends des cours par correspondance demanda Alec

\- C'est ça et je voudrais te demander si ça te gênerais de m'aider demanda Magnus

\- Bien sûr, il y a une soirée au Taki's, viens je te donne mon billet pour aller à ma place fit Jace en tendant le ticket

\- Donne-moi une minute dit Alec en attrapant l'épaule de Jace

Il serra très fort et fis assis Jace sur le tabouret,

\- Je t'ai mis des canards dans ton sac au primaire et je peux recommencer menaça Alec

\- Alec, écoute demande toi pourquoi le mec le populaire s'intéresse à toi et deuxième tu n'oserais pas faire ça mettre des canards en peluches dans mon casier demanda Jace avec peur

\- Faut voir répondit Alec en retournant vers Magnus

Magnus l'attendait, Alec se mit en face de lui

\- Alors on dit 7 h ce soir au Taki's dit Alec en retournant vers derrière le comptoir

\- D'accord 7 heure et puis on va dîner demanda Magnus

\- Ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin, alors votre commande dit Alec en se tournant vers son client

\- Je prends une maxi boulette répondit le client

Magnus était au Taki's et assisté à la présentation sur scène, il regarda le spectacle avec ennuie et exaspération. Il vit Alec arrivé sur scène pour son spectable, quand tout le monde se leva pour applaudir le spectable. Il l'applaudit avant de prendre sa veste quand l'un des acteurs l'appela

\- Est-ce que il y a un Magnus Bane dans la salle demanda l'acteur

Magnus était trop choqué pour réagir quand Alec vint le cherché dans le public,

\- Tu as le droit de refuser dit Alec

Magnus se leva et monta sur la scène et chercha dans quelque chose dans sa poche, et ressortit un briquet et un foulard.

\- J'ai un briquet avec un foulard, donc le briquet fait montrer le feu et le foulard le cachait mais avec un peu de magie je peux le glisser sur le foulard sans le faire brûler fit Magnus en allumant le briquet

Magnus fit glisser le foulard dessus sur le feu sans le faire brûler et puis il fit tournoyer le foulard avec le feu,

\- Il ne faut que ça brûle sinon c'est perdu fit Magnus en le tournoyant de plus en plus vite

Le feu prit dans le foulard ce qui le fit lâcher, Magnus fit éteindre le feu. Il ramassa le foulard brûler et un tour de main le refit redevenir comme avant,

\- C'est cela la magie dit Magnus en regarda le public

Le public se leva et applaudit, Magnus sortit du bar en riant avec Alec

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait cela, c'était grisant dit Magnus

\- Tu as été géniale dit Alec en lui donnant un coup de poing amical

\- C'est sérieusement votre spectacle était plus chouette que mon tour de magie dit Magnus

\- Non c'était vachement fascinant dit Alec

\- Arrête de me flatter allez c'était nul dit Magnus

\- Bon d'accord si tu insiste c'est nul à chier dit Alec en souriant

\- Je le savais dit Magnus en s'arrêtant au bord du trottoir

Magnus regarda Alec en coin, Alec le regarda

\- Quoi demanda Alec

\- Tu as toujours porter des lunettes demanda Magnus

\- Oui répondit Alec en remontant ses lunettes

\- Et la lentille à contact demanda Magnus en le regardant

\- Non, jamais mais je n'ai jamais trouvé pour adapter à ma vue dit Alec en retirant ses lunettes

Magnus encadra son visage et le regarda,

\- Tes yeux sont magnifiques dit Magnus

\- Ce n'est vrai, dis moi que je rêve dit Alec

\- Quoi demanda Magnus

\- Tu sais quoi je rentre dit Alec en tournant les talons

\- J'ai juste dit que tu avais les yeux magnifiques cria Magnus

\- Tu sais en fait le mec populaire qui te dit que tu as les yeux magnifique c'est surréaliste s'exclama Alec

\- C'est quoi ton problème demanda Magnus

\- Je rentre avec Jem dit Alec en s'en allant

\- Le mec qui avait un violon dit Magnus interloqué

Camille était en train d'embrasser son petit ami quand celui-ci le stoppa pour la faire regarder son émission, Camille s'en foutait et continuait à l'embrasser sur le torse en jouant de sa langue.

\- Hé arrête de mettre la salive parce que j'ai une audition cet aprèm et je ne veux pas être recouverte de bave dit Alexeï

Camille stoppa et mit sa tête sur son torse mais comme celui-ci était plus dans son émission, elle se leva agacé et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Magnus se gara devant la maison d'Alec, Robert était en train de ranger son matériel de travail dans son camion

\- Bonjour monsieur, je suis Magnus Bane dit Magnus

\- Ravie de te faire connaissance dit Robert

\- Moi, de même dit Magnus

\- Joli voiture dit Robert en regardant la voiture de Magnus

\- Merci répondit Magnus

\- MAGNUS s'écria Max en sortant de la maison

\- Hé Max dit Magnus en tapant dans les mains de Max

\- Tu es venu regarder des Mangas avec moi demanda Max

\- Peut-être plus tard répondit Magnus

Alec sortit de sa maison, et croisât les bras agacé de voir Magnus,

\- Qu'est que tu fais demanda Alec

\- Moi, rien du tout dit Max

\- Pas toi mais je parlais de Magnus dit Alec en roulant des yeux

\- Je fais rien mais je voudrais te poser la question qu'est qui t'as pris l'autre soir demanda Magnus

\- Et toi comment tu peux débarquer chez moi dit Alec

\- Alexander, je voudrais juste t'emmener à la plage dit Magnus

\- Je n'ai pas envie dit Alec

\- D'accord alors je vais regarder des mangas avec Max dit Magnus

\- Max criât de joie,

\- Comment ça demanda Alec

\- Ton petit frère m'a invité répondit Magnus

\- Alors je retire l'invitation dit Alec

\- Tu n'es pas sa mère dit Max

Alec regarda son petit frère interloqué, Magnus le regarda avec un petit sourire mesquin.

\- Je vais regarder des mangas avec Max ensuite parlé avec Isabelle sur la mode peut-être entendre les histoires de ton père sur son travail dit Magnus en souriant de victoire

\- Je me changer grogna Alec

Alec entra dans la maison pour se changer sous le sourire vainqueur de Magnus, ils se promenaient sur la plage.

\- Regarde comment la mer est belle dit Magnus en regardant l'océan

\- Tu sais combien de déchets toxique sont déversé chaque jour dans l'océan dit Alec

\- Pourquoi est tu comme ça ? essaye de profiter de la vie, sans penser au problème du monde dit Magnus

\- Je suis comme ça c'est tout dit Alec

\- MAGNUS cria Jonathan de loin

\- Super, écoute Alexander si tu veux qu'on soit amis, on ne va pas les éviter bien longtemps dit Magnus en rejoignant ses amis

\- Hé mec, j'ai appelé chez toi et on m'a dit que tu étais à la plage alors j'ai pensé à cette plage dit Jonathan

Magnus fit un tic d'agacement sous le sourire provoquant de Jonathan,

\- Salut je suis Ragnor dit Ragnor

\- Je suis Alec mais je sais qui tu es dit Alec

\- Magnus tu m'aide demanda Jonathan

Magnus partir Jonathan à décharger les affaires alors qu'Alec prit son livres qu'il avait emmené pour lire sous le regard des amis de Magnus.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le relooking d'Alec et la soirée chez Ragnor. Bisous**


	3. Chapter 3

**Angel Clary : merci pour ton Review, en en fait je n'avais pas réalisé mais maintenant que tu en parle. J'essayerai d'être explicite.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 3, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

Maureen et Catarina étaient en train de s'installer en discutant, pendant qu'Alec retira ses vêtements pour se mettre en maillot de bain. De loin Magnus et Jonathan observaient Alec de loin,

\- Malgré sous ses airs hideuse, c'est quand même un joli garçon dit Jonathan

Ragnor arriva avec un ballon de volley-ball,

\- Hé, ça vous dirais un match de volley demanda Ragnor

\- Pas moi, dans une minute je compte de me retourner répondit Maureen

\- Et Catarina demanda Ragnor

\- Pas envie répondit Catarina

\- Et toi Alexander demanda Ragnor

\- Désolé répondit Alec en montrant son bouquin

\- Allez s'il te plait supplia Ragnor

\- D'accord dit Alec en se levant

\- Attends tu vas jouer excuse-moi mais tu es nul en sports dit Maureen

\- Merci pour ta compréhension dit Alec

\- Tu m'as compris dit Maureen

Alec rejoignit Ragnor, Catarina les regarda un instant avant de se lever en souriant

\- Je crois que ça vas être amusant souris Catarina

Un match de volley-ball débuta, Alec essaya de renvoya le ballon mais n'arrivait pas alors Magnus lui montra quelque mouvement pour l'aider. Pendant le jeu Ragnor se prit un coup de ballon dans la tête car il était en train de regarder Catarina arrangeait les bretelles de son haut de maillot de bain, ils terminaient le match et ramassèrent leurs affaires.

\- Eh Magnus il y-a une fête chez moi, tu viens demanda Ragnor

\- Je viendrai répondit Magnus

\- Et toi Alexander dit Jonathan en mettant son bras autour de son épaule

\- Je ne sais pas dit Alec mal à l'aise

\- Allez viens, de plus les parents de Ragnor ont un baraque d'enfer et une sono d'enfer dit Jonathan

\- Ça me ferais très plaisirs que tu viens Alexander, dit Ragnor

\- D'accord je viens dit Alec

\- C'est parti rendez-vous chez Ragnor beugla Jonathan en entrant dans sa voiture

\- Je sens que ça va être amusante ce soir dit Maureen avec Catarina

Ils partiraient en laissant Magnus et Alec tout seul, Magnus ouvrit sa porte à Alec.

\- Je passe quelle heure te prendre demanda Magnus

\- Je ne viens pas répondit Alec

\- Mais tu as dit que tu venais dit Magnus

\- J'ai dis ça pour leurs faire plaisirs mais j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire chez moi comme le ménage vu que c'est vraiment sale expliqua Alec

\- D'accord dit Magnus

Alec rentra chez lui, il racontât tout à Jace en lavant ses pinceaux.

\- Attends tu as refusais d'aller à une soirée cria Jace

\- Jace, ne crie pas et puis j'ai du boulot ici à la maison répondit Alec

\- Attends du boulot chez toi, Robert est en train de mater télé foot en caleçons sans conscience qu' Izzy en train de lui mettre du vernis sur ses ongles des pieds et Max en train chiper tout le beurre de cacahuètes dit Jace

Alec regarda sa famille et vis effectivement son père regardait le foot devant la télé inconscience qu'Izzy en train lui mettre du vernis, Max était en train de manger le beurre de cacahuètes en le mélangeait avec du chocolat. Alec devint un peu vert en voyant cela,

\- Bon c'est vrai dit Alec

La porte d'entrée sonnât, Alec raccrocha et ouvris la porte et vis que c'était Magnus.

\- Magnus cria Max en frappant la main de Magnus

\- Salut Max répondit Magnus en sentant sa main visqueuse

\- Qu'est que tu fais là demanda Alec

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui m'avait dit que tu allais faire le ménage demanda Magnus

\- J'allais m'y mettre répondit Alec

\- J'ai justement la solution à ton problème dit Magnus

Des jeunes de l'âge de Max arrivèrent et entraient dans la maison avec des affaires de ménage,

\- Ce sont les … commença Alec

\- Les juniors de foot terminèrent Magnus

\- Je n'ai rien à mettre dit Alec

Magnus souris et montra une chemise bleu et un pantalon en cuir noire, Alec fit les gros yeux

\- Non, et puis tu as vu ma tête dit Alec en espérant que ça marche

Magnus souris toujours et laissa passé Clary,

\- C'est là que j'interviens, je suis Clarissa Fairchirld Bane, tu peux m'appeler Clary. Si on me demande nous serons dans la salle de bain fit Clary en prenant la main d'Alec

\- Je viens avec vous dit Izzy en montant avec eux

\- Qu'est que je te sers Magnus demanda Max

\- Qu'est que vous avez demanda Magnus en s'asseyant dans le fauteil

\- Je vais regarder dit Max en se levant

Alec était en train criait de douleurs dans la salle de bains sous les mains ou plutôt une pince à épiler de Clary sous les rires d'Izzy,

\- Depuis est qu'il n'a pas épiler ses sourcils demanda Clary en retirant les poils des sourcils d'Alec

\- Il n'a jamais fait dit Izzy en haussant les épaules

\- Et tu lui essayé le changer demanda Clary

\- Plusieurs fois même le menacer, ça ne marche pas répondit Izzy

\- Et je suis là dit Alec en grimaçant de douleurs

\- Tes sourcils me fait penser à Bart dans un rue des sésames dit Clary sous les rires d' Izzy

En bas Max préparait un drôle de mélange dans un verre pour Magnus, Robert regarda le foot,

\- C'est un penalty dit Robert sans réaliser ce qu'il se passe autour de lui

\- Oui, c'est un penalty dit le commentateur de la télé

Clary essaya d'arranger les cheveux d'Alec, Izzy lui avait dit ça servait à rien vu que les cheveux d'Alec était indomptables.

\- Je crois que j'ai une bien meilleur solution pour tes cheveux dit Clary en souriant mutine

\- Et c'est quoi demandèrent les deux Ligtwood

\- Il faut me faire confiance dit Clary

En bas Magnus regarda l'étrange mélange que venait lui servir Max,

\- Tu es sûr que c'est une Margarita demanda Magnus

\- Oui à 100 % dit Max

\- Messieurs je voudrais votre attention s'il vous plait dit Clary en arrivant

\- Voici mon nouveau relooké grand-frère dit Izzy

\- Le même mais différent Alexander Gédéon Ligtwood dit Clary en tendant les bras vers les escaliers

Max et Magnus regarda les escaliers mais ne vit pas Alec,

\- Alec si tu ne descends pas, je fais la cuisine ce soir menaça Izzy

\- Putain Alec descend je ne veux pas mourir cria Max avec peur

Magnus baissa un instant les yeux et le releva et resta figé bouche-bée devant Alec. Alec avait retiré ses lunettes et avait opté des lentilles de contact, les vêtements que Magnus avait emmené pour lui était parfait pour lui, de plus ses cheveux était fraîchement coupé ce qui lui donnait un coté mature et sexy avec les vêtements. Il descendit en rougissant avant de trébucher où Magnus le rattrapa,

\- Merci dit Alec rouge

\- Ce n'est rien, tu es prêt, tu viens Isabelle demanda Magnus

\- Non j'ai rendez-vous avec Simon ce soir même si je voulais venir dit Izzy

\- C'est dommage alors à plus dit Magnus

Alec se retourna et vis Max faire des gestes de baiser avec la langue,

\- Izzy, j'ai oublié de commander les pizzas, tu peux cuisiner pour papa et Max avant que tu ne partes dit Alec

\- Bien sûr dit Izzy sous le regard horrifié de Max

Alec sortit et Magnus vit la tête horrifié de Max en regardant Izzy en allant dans la cuisine, ils arrivaient chez Ragnor. Ragnor les servis deux verre

\- Bienvenue à la soirée, profiter de la soirée qui s'annonce longue à moins que mes parents débarquent d'Angleterre dit Ragnor

\- Ce n'est rien dit Alec

\- Excusez-moi mais il faut que je vérifie l'étage dit Ragnor après avoir entendue du bruit à l'étage

Magnus et Alec regardaient la foule dans le salon,

\- Il y a beaucoup de monde ce soir dit Alec

\- Ce sont tous des élèves du bahut répondit Magnus

\- Magnus, je peux t'emprunter Alec demanda Catarina en arrivant

\- Vas-y dit Magnus en regardant Alec

\- Merci, tu es très bel Alec complimenta Catarina

\- Merci répondit Alec

Magnus regarda Alec partir avec Catarina, Jonathan vint vers lui avec une bière. Il prit la bière,

\- Alors tu mélange le plaisir et les affaires, demanda Jonathan en reluquant Alec

\- Qu'est que tu veux dire demanda Magnus en fronçant les sourcils

\- Tu es collé à lui tout le temps à lui dit Jonathan

\- C'est juste qu'un pari, crache Magnus en s'en allant

Camille arriva avec Alexeï qui serrait la main de tout le monde, Alexeï fit plusieurs autographes. Camille était agacée ce que faisait son copain

\- Alexeï va me cherché un verre ordonna Camille

\- Mais tu as déjà un dans la main dit Alexeï

\- Je veux un autre dit Camille

Alexeï partit cherché un autre verre pour Camille, pendant ce temps Alec cherchait les toilettes quand il ouvrit une porte et vis Sébastien vomir dans les toilettes.

\- Oh excuse-moi dit Alec sur le point de s'en allait

\- Attends gémis Sébastian

Alec resta et referma la porte à demi,

\- Ça va demanda Alec

\- J'ai envie de vomir dit Sébastien en s'appuyant contre le mur

\- Tu veux de l'aide demanda Alec

\- Non ça va répondit Sébastian en essayant attrapant son sac

Alec prit un mouchoir et le donna à Sébastian, Sébastian s'essuya la bouche,

\- Qu'est que ça fait demanda Sébastian

\- De quoi demanda Alec pas compris

\- Je disais qu'est que ça fait que j'ai une bourse d'études dans l'une des meilleurs écoles en art alors que toi tu es là essuyait du vomis dit Sébastien en tombant dans l'inconscience

Alec serra le poing et vit que Sébastian avait fait tomber son sac qui avait ses crayons de couleurs, il ferma la porte et colorie le visage de Sébastien en clowns. Quand Sébastian se réveilla et sortis de la salle de bain, tout le monde se moqua de lui en voyant son visage et il cria en le voyant maquillé comme un clown. Magnus allait voir Camille,

\- Salut Camille, alors comment vas-tu demanda Magnus

\- Oh ça va, tu veux que je te fasse rencontrer Alexeï pour qu'il te donne un autographe demanda Camille

\- Non mais j'ai regardé son émission hier soir un grand moment de pur conneries en le voyant critiqua Magnus

\- Oh lâche-moi un peu ok, c'est mon mec dit Camille

\- Le même mec qui va danser maintenant dit Magnus en souriant narquoisement

\- Non Alexeï non lamenta Camille

Alexeï commençait une danse qui le ridiculisait, sous le regard de lamentation et de honte de Camille. Magnus vit Alec revenir et Camille qui était à proximité, celle-ci le vit et vint le prendre par le bras violement

\- Qu'est que tu fais ici demanda Camille froidement

\- On m'a invité répondit Alec

\- Ce n'est ton père qui nettoyé ma piscine par hasard provoqua Camille

\- Je ne sais pas dit Alec

Camille fit semblant de tomber sur Alec pour lui renversé de l'alcool sur sa chemise,

\- Oups pardon, dit Camille faussement désolé

\- Merci dit Alec

\- Pourquoi demanda Camille confus

\- Parce que je viens de me rappelle pourquoi j'évité ce genre de fête et de personne tels que toi répondit Alec

\- Des gens tels que moi, excuse moi mais personne ici ne veut de toi. Tu es invisible aux yeux de tous, une mauvaise tâche sur les photos de classe cracha Camille

Alec eut les larmes aux yeux ce qui fit sourire encore plus Camille,

\- Oh ce sont des larmes que je vois moqua Camille

Alec sortis de la maison en pleurant, Magnus courus à sa suite. Alec trébucha et tomba par terre, il pleura Magnus s'accroupis à sa hauteur

\- Je me suis promis de plus pleurer murmura Alec

\- Tu t'es promis quoi demanda Magnus confus

\- De ne jamais pleurer sanglota Alec

\- Il faut toujours pleurer quand le besoin se fait sentir dit Magnus

\- Je veux rentrer chez moi dit Alec

\- D'accord répondit Magnus

Le lendemain, Alec racontât tout à Jace alors que tout le monde le regarda étrangement, Alec trouva un flyées et vis qu'on l'avait inscrits au concours de reine de promo.

\- Mais qui est le con qui m'as inscrits dit Alec choqué

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la dispute entre Magnus et Jonathan, le portrait de la mère d'Alec. Bisous**


	4. Chapter 4

**Angel Clary : Merci pour ton Review, et oui Sébastien avait mérité ce qui lui arrive XD, et pour Alec heureusement que Magnus le console, par contre pour répondre à ta question j'ai du faire une erreur de frappe mais Alec est bien un garçon c'est Magnus qui me l'a dit en vérifiant XD**

 **Merci à ceux qui me suivent !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4**_

Alec se demandait qui l'avait inscrits au concours quand Catarina et Maureen arriva avec d'autres filles,

\- Salut Alec dit Maureen

\- Bonjour répondit Alec

\- Nous sommes heureuse que tu t'inscrire, sache nous voterons pour toi dit Catarina

\- Merci répondit Alec interloqué

Elles entendirent leur bipper sonnait, elles prirent en soupirent.

\- C'est Camille soupira Catarina

\- On va y aller c'est toujours notre amie dit Maureen

Elles allaient voir Camille qui était dans sa voiture en pleurant,

\- Camille qu'est qu'il se passe demanda Maureen

\- C'est fini entre moi et Alexeï sanglota Camille

\- Comment ça demanda Catarina

\- Alexeï m'as dit qu'il allait faire une autre émission et il me largué après qu'on s'est beaucoup amusé pleura Camille

\- Un mouchoir demanda Maureen en tendant un mouchoir après avoir vu de la morve coulait du nez de Camille

\- Merci sanglota Camille

\- Il ne mérite pas du tout, tu sais consola Catarina

\- Merci, vous êtes les meilleures copines, dite Camille

Camille vit une affiche qui disait voter Alec Ligtwood pour le bal de promo,

\- Vous pouvez m'expliquer demanda Camille

Les filles regardées entre eux, pendant ce temps les différents clubs du lycée demandaient à Jace où ils disposent les affiches pour Alec comme reine de bal

\- Mette-les ici, vous là-bas, commanda Jace

Sur le terrain de football, Magnus était en train de s'entraîner. Il voulut marquer mais rata son coup, en arrivant dans les vestiaires Ragnor vint l'accoster

\- Que se passe-t-il ?demanda Ragnor

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai eu un coup de barre c'est tout répondit Magnus en rassemblant ses affaires

\- C'est peut-être parce que tu n'as rien fait depuis que Camille t'as quitté beugla Jonathan

\- De quoi-tu parle demanda Magnus confus

\- Je suis sûr que tu tape le cul de cet artiste, il doit être vraiment bon au pieu ricana Jonathan

\- Ne parle pas de lui comme ça cracha Magnus

\- Quand tu aurais finis avec lui, prête le moi comme ça je pourrais tester dit Jonathan

\- Je t'ai dis ne parle pas de lui comme ça fit Magnus en se jetant sur Jonathan pou le frapper

Ragnor se mit entre eux et pris Magnus l'emmena loin de Jonathan,

\- Quoi, qu'est qu'il y a ? demanda Jonathan

\- Calme-toi Magnus fit Ragnor

\- Tu sais quoi, c'est finis pour toi mec, ton heure de gloire s'est finis c'est moi qui prendra ta place crois-moi tu es finis menaça Jonathan

Magnus ramassa son sac et s'en allait en frappant fort contre les casiers, il allait chez Alec. Alec était au sous-sol de sa maison en train de peindre son tableau, il entendit quelqu'un descendre de l'escalier

\- Personne n'est autorisé à être ici dit Alec sans se retourner

\- Salut Alexander dit Magnus en s'approchant

\- Salut répondit Alec

\- Chouette tableau, c'et ta mère demanda Magnus

\- Oui, c'est ma mère répondit Alec

\- Elle est belle complimenta Magnus

\- Oui, Izzy lui ressemble en tout point à part la couleur des yeux dont j'ai hérité dit Alec

\- Elle morte de quoi demanda Magnus

\- D'un cancer, une leucémie. Le pire dans toute cela c'est que je n'ai même pas pleuré à son enterrement, je me souviens Max était sur mes genou dans un fauteuil chez ma grand-mère, Izzy était assis à coté de moi sa tête appuyé sur mon épaule expliqua Alec en se levant

\- Alors c'est pour ça que tu es coupé du monde dit Magnus

\- J'aime être coupé du monde, je suis comme ça dit Alec

\- Il ne faut pas que tu es comme ça dit Magnus

\- Et toi alors quand quelle université veux-tu aller plus tard demanda Alec en le regardant

\- C'est compliqué répondit Magnus

\- J'ai vu cela au bureau d'orientation, il était marqué indécise à coté de ton nom expliqua Alec

\- Mon père veut que j'aille à Dartmouth dit Magnus

\- Et alors je ne veux pas le problème dit Alec

\- Le problème c'est que voilà dans le bureau de mon père il y a une photo de moi à 5 ans au zoo avec un t-shirt de Dartmouth si c'est un signe ça dit Magnus

\- Et alors demanda Alec

\- Pour te dire mon père veut que j'aille à Dartmouth parce qu'il était là-bas et il m'a toujours dit que c'était les meilleurs années de sa vie, maintenant il veut que je prenne sa place expliqua Magnus

\- C'est à toi de choisir ce que tu veux dit Alec

\- Et toi demanda Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas encore dit Alec

\- Tu es bourré de talent tu sais dit Magnus en s'approchant d'Alec

\- Je sais oui répondit Alec en regardant Magnus

Les deux s'approchaient leurs visages vers l'un et l'autre, Alec ferma les yeux

\- Tu vas m'embrasser chuchota Alec

Magnus s'arrêta et figea en réalisant ce qu'il allait faire, Alec attendit les yeux fermé

\- Magnus interpella Alec

\- Il faut que j'y aille dit Magnus en se reculant

\- Il faut que je te parle des élections dit Alec

\- Plus tard, il faut que j'aille aider mon père pour réparer quelque chose dit Magnus

\- Mais pour les élections dit Alec

\- Je t'appelle plus tard dit Magnus en s'en allant

Le lendemain, tout le monde parlait des élections. Beaucoup de monde avait une affiche d'Alec avec eux, alors que celui de Camille était retrouvé à la poubelle. Alec était dans ses pensés en face de Jace et Izzy qui voulait savoir si Simon avait encore toutes ses dents,

\- Alec, tu sais ta sœur en matière de mec est bizarre dit Jace

\- Laisse-là répondit Alec

\- Sérieusement Will adopté un canard dit Jace

\- Tant mieux pour lui répondit Alec

\- Qu'est qu'il y a demanda Jace

\- Est-ce que je suis bon pour être embrassé demanda Alec

\- Will avait vraiment adopté un canard dit Jace

\- Jace, réponds –moi demanda Alec

\- Bon, si je ne te connaissais pas et que t'avais une poitrine et un vagin là peut-être que j'aurai t'embrassé dit Jace

Alec lui fit la moue, il allait répliquais quand Max vint à leur table

\- Vous voulez du poivre demanda Max en montrant le poivrier

\- Non répondit Alec

\- Oui dit Jace en montant son assiette

Max lui servit et s'en allât vers une autre table en rollers sous le regard fraternel d'Alec,

\- Il est génial dit Jace

\- Qui Max demanda Alec

\- Magnus répondit Jace

Alec regarda Jace en rougissant, Max traversa toute la cafétéria pour proposée ses services quand il voulut allait réchauffer un plat pour un élève. Deux élèves vinrent l'accoster

\- Tiens si ce n'est pas notre ami Max dit l'un d'eux

L'autre prit le plat dans les mains de Max, l'autre lui fit assoie de force et lui montra un magazine de play-boy.

\- Dis donc tu ne m'avais pas dit que ta mère était là-dedans dite l'élève

\- Ma mère est morte rétorqua Max

Son acolyte mit ses polis pubien sur le plat, Magnus entra dans la salle et vis l'action

\- Eh vous deux cria Magnus

Les deux relâchèrent Max qui vint à coté de Magnus,

\- Vous allez maintenant tous les deux faires des excuses à mon copain Max ici présent dit Magnus froidement

\- Désolé firent les deux élèves

\- Maintenant toi tu vas me faire plaisirs de manger ce plat ordonna Magnus

L'acolyte prit le plat avec dégoût et mangea ce qui fit dégoûter tout le monde

\- Mâche surtout lentement dit Magnus

L'autre élève riait de son ami, Magnus le regarda

\- Toi aussi mange dit Magnus

\- Quoi je ne vais manger ses poils réfuta l'élève

\- Fais-le dit Magnus

Le chahuteur prit et mangea le plat avec dégoût en ayant des maux de cœurs,

\- Ça va allez demanda Magnus en regardant Max

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je vais gérer dit Max

Magnus s'en allait et Max se mit devant ses persécuteurs, il se mit en garde devant eux

\- Alors qui veut demanda Max

Magnus allait sortir quand il se retourna vers Alec qui le regarda debout, puis il sen allait. Alec le regarda s'en allait et pensa à Magnus toute la journée, il était en train de travailler

\- Salut Alec dit Jonathan

Alec ne lui répondit pas et ramassa les vaisselles du fast-food,

\- Alec, je sais que je me suis mal comporté mais je voudrais discuter avec toi c'est tout dit Jonathan

\- Tu vois que je n'ai pas le temps-là réfuta Alec

\- Je voulais te proposer si tu voulais aller au bal avec moi demanda Jonathan

\- Il est hors de question répondit Alec

\- C'est à cause de Magnus dit Jonathan

\- En quoi ça te regarde demanda Alec

\- Ecoute Magnus raconte partout que Camille lui branche toujours expliqua Jonathan

\- Et alors demanda Alec froidement

\- Je dis cela pour ton bien en cas où tu espère qu'il te demande dit Jonathan

Alec ne l'écoutait pas, Jonathan mit les mains dans ses poches et allait partir.

\- Ecoute si tu changes d'avis fais moi signe en m'appelant dit Jonathan

Alec ne l'écoutait toujours pas trop concentré à nettoyer le comptoir, Magnus rentra chez lui et monta dans sa chambre. Il entra dans sa chambre et vis son père avec les lettres d'université

\- Magnus, tu pourrais m'expliquer cela demanda son père

\- Je n'ai pas envie de discuter dit Magnus

\- Magnus c'est ton avenir qui est entré de jouer, tu devais répondre il y une semaine déjà dit son père

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes cela, tu t'énerve pour rien et tu n'es jamais à la maison dit Magnus

\- Une décision aussi important doit être prendre en adulte dit son père

\- Adultes hein ? Alors arrête de d'essayer de refaire ta vie à travers moi papa dit Magnus en s'asseyant sur son lit

\- Refaire ma vie à travers toi c'est l'impression que tu vois demanda son père

Magnus ne répondit rien mais à son expression son père comprit, il soupira et regarda son fils.

\- L'avenir est déjà en marche mon fils essaye de comprendre dit son père en laissant seul

Le lendemain tout le monde était en liesse pour les élections, Alec était avec Jace, Izzy et Catarina croisât Camille et ses partisans. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face,

\- Soyons franche dit Camille en le prenant par le bras et souris devant les photographes

Après cela elle relâcha Alec et passa à travers les photographes, elle bouscula un élève qui était heureux d'avoir touché les seins de Camille.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la découverte d'Alec au sujet du pari et les maintes excuses de Magnus. Bisous**


	5. Note

**Note**

 **Voilà comme d'habitude c'est pour prévenir que ma fics touche à sa fin, je voudrais savoir quels histoire voulez-vous et il y plusieurs histoires que je vous laisse choisir pour que je l'écrive une nouvelle :**

 **\- Le sultan et le voleur : Alec est un jeune voleur des rues vole pour nourrir sa famille qui est pauvre en essayant de voler, des gardes l'emmène devant le sultan Magnus qui passa un marché avec lui, celui devient son époux et en échange sa famille sera condamné à mort. Rating M Malec, Sizzy, Clace**

 **\- Le contrat du démon : Benoît Ligtwood invoqua le prince des enfers Magnus Bane pour l'aider pour vaincre un démon mais celui-ci lui dit qu'en échange l'un de sa descendance lui appartiendrait corps et âme. Plusieurs années plus tard Magnus vient réclamer son dû. Rating M, MALEC, SIZZY, CLACE Univers Shadowhunters**

 **\- Sanam Teri Kasam : Basé sur un film Bollywood sur le même nom, Magnus est quelqu'un qui n'aime personne et Alec est quelqu'un qui veut se faire aimer mais à cause d'une erreur, Alec se fait désapprouvait par sa famille. Magnus va venir en aide et ils tombent amoureux mais c'est une histoire d'amour sous le signe d'une malédiction. Rating T MALEC, SIZZY, CLACE**

 **\- Roméo doit mourir : Magnus s'est évade de prison après avoir entendu la nouvelle de la mort de son frère, il rentre à Idris pour venger sa mort. Il fait la connaissance d'Alexander qui lui aussi veut mettre un terme au affrontement de leurs familles après l'assassinat de son frère. Tiré du film de Roméo doit mourir Malec rating M**

 **\- Midnight sécrétary : Basé sur un manga du même titre, Alec se fait embauché comme secrétaire par l'entreprise Edom. Il est le secrétaire particulier de Magnus Bane un homme passionné de paillette et tenues excentrique et un vrai Casanova. Mais une nuit il découvre que son patron est un vampire. Rating M Malec, Sizzy, clace Mpreg.**

 **\- Ramaiya vastavaiya : Magnus est amoureux d'Alec. Mais pour gagner son amour et l'approbation de sa famille, il doit travailler dans la ferme familiale d'Alec et pour prouver qu'il est digne de lui. Basé sur le film Bollywood du même nom rating K+ Malec**

 **\- Magnifique : Magnus bane est une kinésithérapeute talentueux et délurée qui a déjà soigné de grands joueurs de Baseball. Un collègue lui propose de s'occuper d'un roi d'Idris et de s'installer pendant toute la durée du traitement dans son palais à Alicante. Le roi Robert Ligtwood n'est pourtant pas un patient facile : peu investi dans sa guérison, il a déjà renvoyé des dizaines de kinés avant elle. D'autre part, sa famille dirigée par la reine Maryse rigide et conservatrice, a un mode de vie très éloigné de l'exubérante et franche Magnus. Pourtant, le jeune homme accepte l'offre à la grande joie de sa sœur qui le verrait bien marié à un prince. Et justement, le roi Robert a un fils, le beau mais distant Prince Alexander qui est déjà fiancé à une autre et obsédé par la gestion des affaires de sa famille. A priori, rien n'incite Magnus à rester dans cet environnement qui lui correspond si peu mais armé d'une détermination et d'une énergie sans faille, il est bien décidé à venir à bout des résistances de son patient… tout en gagnant l'amitié de son fils dont il se rapproche doucement. Rating T Basé sur le film Bollywood Khoobsurat Malec**

 **\- Magnus Alexander : L'histoire de la reine Victoria version the mortal Instruments Malec rating M Mpreg**

 **\- Gadar : L'histoire d'amour entre Magnus un demi-démon et Alec un demi-ange déchiré par la guerre de leur deux peuple. Basé sur le film bollywood Gadar Rating M Malec Mpreg**

 **\- Virgin blood : Alec vit avec son père super sexy Magnus, comment vivre avec sa vie de lycéen quand on a un homme super sexy. Basé sur le manga du même nom rating T Malec**

 **\- Conflict Lover : Depuis que son frère Jace s'est enfuie, Alec était obligé d'épouser le fiancé de celui-ci. Son mari est énigmatique et parfois un peu S sur les bords comment va se dérouler leur vie de jeunes marié ? Basé sur un manga du même nom Rating M. Malec**

 **Voilà le choix d'histoire que je vous laisse choisir, je mettrai la suite de Un mec bien ce soir comme promis.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Merci à ceux qui me suivent ! N'oubliez pas de voter vous avez jusqu'à jeudi soir !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 5, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5**_

Magnus était en train de préparer la salle où il y aura lieu le bal de la promo, Camille vint le voir.

\- Salut Magnus, dit Camille

\- Qu'est que tu veux Camille, je suis occupé là dit Magnus froidement

\- Je voulais te dire qu'on avait projet d'aller au bal ensemble alors je voudrais savoir si c'est ok même si on est copain dit Camille

\- Et le roi du monde ? demanda Magnus

\- Nous deux c'est finis alors ? demanda Camille en passant sa main sur son dos

Magnus regarda la main de Camille, il la retira sèchement.

\- Désolé mais j'ai d'autre projet tu vois répondit Magnus

\- Tu compte aller avec Alec Ligtwood, demanda Camille avec dégoût

\- Ça ne te regarde pas dit Magnus

\- Je te dis ça parce que d'après moi ce n'est pas dans ses projets à lui dit Camille en regardant par l'épaule de Magnus

Magnus se retourna et vis Jonathan discutait avec Alec, il se dirigea vers eux.

\- Qu'est que tu fais Jonathan demanda Magnus furieux

\- Quoi dit Jonathan

\- C'est vrai qu'il t'a demande d'aller au bal de promo avec lui demanda Magnus

\- Oui répondit Alec

\- Je croyais que nous allions tous les deux dit Magnus

\- Ecoute Magnus, si c'est au sujet du pari c'est stupide ok dit Jonathan

\- Quel pari demanda Alec en regardant Magnus qui regarda Jonathan d'air meurtrier

Il a fait un pari comme quoi qu'il puisse emmener n'importe quelque fille ou garçon et ça s'est tombé sur toi dit Jonathan

\- J'étais un pari ? demanda Alec

Magnus le regarda d'air désolé,

\- Je ne voulais pas te blessé s'excusa Magnus

\- J'ETAIS UN PUTAIN DE PARI cria Alec en attirant l'attention

\- Oui dit Magnus désolé

\- Quoi tu croyais que tu étais subitement devenu populaire comme ça dit Camille narquoisement en s'appuyant sur Magnus

Alec regarda avec furieux et tristesse Magnus et courus, Jonathan regarda Magnus d'air victoire sur le visage et suivis Alec.

\- Passe me prendre à 8 heures dit Camille

Le soir du bal, Magnus essaya de joindre Alec en laissant plusieurs messages sur son téléphone.

\- Bonsoir Alexander, c'est Magnus écoute je suis désolé et je m'en veux pour ça s'excusa Magnus

\- LAISSE LE TRANQUILLE SALE CON cria Max au téléphone

Max raccrocha sec le téléphone et croisa son père qui le regarda incrédule,

\- Un faux numéro dit Max en haussant les épaules

Robert le regarda s'en allait en clignât et puis il regarda sa bière, il jeta sa bière dans la poubelle

\- J'arrête ça définitivement, il est en train de me faire halluciner dit Robert

Alec était au sous sol en train de peindre sous la musique Rock, après un moment il contempla son œuvre. Robert descendit au sous-sol

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose, je vais au magasin tout à l'heure demanda Alec

\- Non pas pour l'instant dit Robert

Robert attrapa un filtre d'air pour piscine,

\- Tu sais beaucoup de gens m'emploie pour nettoyer leur piscine tu sais dit Robert

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Alec

\- Je veux dire que c'est moi qui travaille et rapporte de l'argent pour ma famille, je ne me plains pas. Mais le lien entre un parent et un enfant est souvent troublé mon fils expliqua Robert

Alec regarda son père confus,

\- Alec, il est temps pour toi que tu vis ta vie, je ne veux pas que tu te réveille quand tu aurais 89 ans sous un porche en train de chercher ton dentier et insultait ta voisine qui te fais chier comme la vielle bique qui nous sert de voisine d'en face surtout quelqu'un qui a grandi sans sa mère dit Robert

\- Merci papa pour cette image dit Alec

\- J'ai crus attendre que tu aies un bal de fin d'année ou quelque chose comme ça demanda Robert

\- Je n'y vais pas vu que je n'ai pas de cavalier répondit Alec

\- Pourtant à mon grand constations, il y a un jeune homme qui t'attends dans le vestibule dit Robert

Alec montât les escaliers, quand son père l'interpella

\- Alec, pense un peu à toi au lieu des autres dit Robert

Alec montât en laissant Robert seul qui regarda la photo de sa femme,

\- Je sais j'aurai dû lui parlai depuis avant mais que veux-tu il est grand maintenant, par contre si tu pouvais je ne sais pas peut-être faire son dentier à cette vieille bique Imogene. Tu me manque tellement ma chérie surtout notre petit moment de chamaillerie dit Robert en caressant le portrait de sa femme

Alec arriva dans le vestibule et vis Jonathan debout

\- Ecoute je sais que tu te méfie de moi, mais je n'ai aucune ou aucun cavalier avec moi donc ça aurait été bien si tu ne me dis pas non dit Jonathan

Chez Magnus, Clary descendit de l'escalier avec une robe blanche et tendit sa main à Magnus qui lui passa le bracelet en fleurs

\- Mademoiselle sourit Magnus

\- Vous êtes très élégant monsieur Bane complimenta Clary

\- J'ai merdé dit Magnus

\- Il viendrait à la soirée et j'espère que tu rattrapas le coup dit Clary

Pendant ce temps Camille attendait Magnus avec deux Margarita, Magnus arriva à la soirée avec Clary,

\- Retrouve-le dit Clary en s'en allant

Beaucoup d'élèves étaient déjà présent, Ragnor et Catarina se chamailla avant de faire une photo ensemble avant de se chamailler à nouveau. Magnus chercha des yeux Alec et le trouva en train de danser avec Jonathan, il allait vers lui mais Camille se mit devant lui

\- Je te pardonne pour ton retard, viens danser avec moi dit Camille

Magnus soupira d'agacement, le dj mit une musique où tout le monde commença à se défouler. Clary montât à l'étage, Jace était en train de manger des spaghettis quand la musique changea

\- Cette chanson dit Jace

\- C'est ma préféré dirent Clary et Jace

Ils se regardèrent entre eux, Jace tendit la main vers Clary

\- Jace Herondale je suis un mauvais danseur dit Jace

\- Clary Bane, je vais dans une école pour fille répondit Clary

En bas, Jonathan continua à danser avec Alec,

\- Excuse-moi dit Jonathan

Alec hocha la tête, et allait vers le buffets, son professeur d'art vint vers Alec

\- Alexander, je voudrais te parler du tableau que tu as fait de ta mère. Je peux te dire que c'était émouvant dit le professeur d'art

\- Merci répondit Alec

\- Alexander Ligtwood, ce tableau est la meilleure que toute mes années de scolaire en tant que professeur parmi mes l'élèves et je l'ai présenté dit le professeur

\- Vous voulez dire que …commença Alec

\- Tu es pris dans les meilleures écoles d'art d'après les fax que j'ai reçus dit le professeur d'art

\- Merci beaucoup répondit Alec

\- Alec, ça fait des années que je voulais que tu ouvres les yeux mais je ne sais pas le changement mais ne le laisse pas échapper dit son professeur en allant

Alec regarda Magnus en train de danser avec Camille, il s'asseyait et contempla de loin Magnus. Dans les toilettes, Jonathan sortit une clef de chambre

\- Ce soir c'est le grand soir mes amis, j'ai réservé une chambre dans un hôtel dit Jonathan en exhibition la clef

\- On va faire le teuf demanda Ragnor en s'essuyant les mains

\- Non mais ça va être du feu, car oui mes amis depuis qu'il gobe mes salades je vais me le faire s'exclama Jonathan

\- T'as attrapé une nana demanda Ragnor

\- Non je me faire Alexander Ligtwood ce soir souris Jonathan

\- Tu veux que je fasse un parie avec toi, ne compte pas sur moi et puis tu ne te feras jamais Alec dit Ragnor froidement en partant

\- Si je vais me le faire et ça va gicler dit Jonathan avec un autre élève

L'élève le regarda avec dégoût en partant, Jonathan prit un gorgé d'alcool et s'en allait. Jace ressortit des toilettes et était choqué, il courut la table où était Clary

\- Clary parlais Jace difficilement

\- Qu'est qu'il ya Jace demanda Clary

En bas le proviseur demanda leurs attentions,

\- Je vais vous dire maintenant le roi du bal de la promo dit Le proviseur

Il sortit une enveloppe et le papier dedans,

\- Le gagnant est pas le moindre Magnus Bane annonça le proviseur

Magnus soupira d'ennui et monta sur l'estrade pour recevoir sa couronne de roi, le proviseur sortit un autre enveloppe. Clary et Jace coururent en criant le nom de Magnus,

\- La gagnant pour la reine du bal est Camille Belcourt après un match serré annonça le proviseur

\- Camille criât de joie et courut sur l'estrade, le professeur lui remis la couronne. Jonathan se pencha vers Alec

\- Tu es déçus demanda Jonathan

\- Non, ils méritent répondit Alec

\- Et si on s'en allait demanda Jonathan

Alec hocha la tête, et ils partaient tous les deux.

\- Un petit mot Magnus demanda le proviseur

\- Voilà je voudrais vous dire qu'on la fait, on a ce que nous souhaitons de réussir les examens, d'avoir une cavalière, choisir une meilleur fac dit Magnus

Magnus se tourna vers Camille en lui lançant un regard froid

\- La couronne, mais surtout maintenant il faut penser à son avenir car il commence maintenant dit Magnus

Clary et Jace essayent d'avoir l'attention de Magnus,

\- MAGNUS crièrent les deux

Magnus tourna vers eux alors que Camille arracha le micro à Magnus et commença son discours dont le proviseur avait éteins le micro pour ne pas entendre Camille, Magnus descendit l'estrade pour rejoindre Jace et Clary

\- Magnus, Alec…Jonathan dit Jace en essayant de reprendre son souffle

\- Jonathan a réservé une chambre dans un hôtel pour lui et Alec et voilà l'adresse de l'hôtel fit Clary en le donnant le bout de papier

Magnus s'élança jusqu' a sa voiture et roula à toute vitesse à l'hôtel.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Cette fics est très courte je sais maintenant vous allez choisir une nouvelle pour que je l'écrive, vous avez jusqu'à Jeudi soir pour voter. Dans le prochain chapitre l'épilogue. Bisous**


	7. Epilogue

**Cinthya3062 : Merci pour ton Review, ça me fait chaud au cœur, j'ai pris en compte de ton choix**

 **Borntoread : Pour les autres c'est en fonction des votes mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu pourras tous les histoires et je pris en compte ton choix.**

 **Angel Clary : Ton vote a été pris en compte,**

 **Kalesy : Ok pour ton choix**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et n'oubliez pas de voter jusqu'à Jeudi soir !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 6**_

Magnus fonçât toute à l'allure chez l'hôtel et quand il demande à la réceptionniste, celle-ci lui dit qu'aucun couple n'est venu ce soir dans la chambre réservé. Magnus sauta dans sa voiture et arriva chez Alec, il toqua à la porte d'entrée. Robert vint lui ouvrir et le regarda froidement,

\- Qu'est que tu fais là demanda Robert

\- Mr Ligtwood, je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fais mais je pourrais voir Alexander s'il vous plaît demanda Magnus

Robert le jugea du regard un instant,

\- Robert laisse ce petit rentré chez vous, il a l'air triste dit la voisine d'en face

\- Vous n'avez pas votre dentier à retrouver au lieu d'espionner chez les autres cria Robert

\- Quel ingrat cria la voisine

\- Moi ingrat espèce de sale bique cria Robert

Magnus ne savait plus où se mettre en voyant Robert se chamaillait avec sa voisine en peignoir, Max sortit à son tour et vis Magnus dehors

\- Vaux mieux tu rentre ça va prendre un moment dit Max en voyant son père insultait la voisine

\- D'accord fit Magnus interloqué

Alec rentra chez lui, il referma la porte

\- Comment était ta soirée demanda Robert en montrant des schémas de piscine à Max qui était sur le point de dormir

\- Tu avais raison, c'était sympa dit Alec

\- Tu as quelqu'un pour toi dit son père

Alec s'avança et vis Magnus debout dans le salon, Robert se leva avec Max

\- Je pense que je vais aller me coucher car je me lève demain et toi aussi Max, Izzy est chez Simon, vous serez tout les deux seul pour discuter. Le jardin est un bon lieu pour discuter dit Robert

Robert monta à l'étage et suivis de Max qui passa à coté de Magnus,

\- Au fait Magnus désolé pour t'avoir traité de gros con l'autre fois dit Max

\- C'est tout oublier mon pote dit Magnus en tapant des poings avec Max

Max suivie son père et monta à l'étage, Magnus s'avança vers Alec en baissant la tête.

\- Clary et Jace m'ont raconté ce que Jonathan était sur le point de faire dit Magnus

\- C'est jusque j'étais lent sur la détente c'est tout dit Alec

Alec se dirigea vers le jardin suivis de Magnus

\- Le harcèlement sexuel est très courant de nos jours, j'ai lues ça dans un bouquin dit Alec

\- Et comment tu as fait demanda Magnus

Alec sortit une corne pour supporter de sa poche et Magnus souris en comprenant la situation,

\- J'emporte toujours ça avec moi et quand j'ai su ce qu'il allait faire, j'appuyer dessus prés de son oreille. J'espère que la surdité ne serait que temporaire dit Alec en riant

Alec et Magnus marchaient tout le long de la terrasse, Alec fit face à Magnus

\- Tu as quitté avant la fin du bal dit Alec

\- Je sais mais ce n'est pas important répondit Magnus

\- C'était quoi l'enjeu du pari et ce que tu as perdu demanda Alec

\- Mon meilleur ami, avant te connaître j'étais arrogant et superficiel. J'avais raison surtout, et puis tu m'as montré un autre moyen de penser avoua Magnus

\- Et maintenant qu'est qu'on va faire demanda Alec

\- Tu m'accorde une dernière danse demanda Magnus

\- Pas la dernière mais la première répondit Alec en entourant le cou de Magnus

La lumière sur la terrasse s'alluma et Alec vis son père avec une télécommande, Max regarda avant que son père le tire par le col de la chemise.

\- Tu vas aller à l'école d'art, et moi peut-être que je vais aussi prendre des cours pour améliorer mon jeux de magie un peu comme toi, souris Magnus

\- Oh tais-toi souris Alec

\- D'ailleurs Alec, ça arrive à ton père de se chamailler avec votre voisine dit Magnus

\- Plusieurs fois même parfois mon père se venge en allant pisser dans ses roses répondit Alec

\- Ton père est vraiment cool ricana Magnus

\- Tais-toi dit Alec en mettant la pointe des pieds

Magnus se baissa et l'embrassa avec douceurs, Alec répondis au baiser.

\- Oh que c'est mignon dit la voisine par sa fenêtre

\- Bordel vous avez rien à faire que d'espionner les autres cria Robert

\- Je veux fais ce que je veux, je suis chez moi cria la voisine

\- Allez chercher votre dentier sale mégère cria Robert

\- Et vous espèce de salopard qui pisse dans mon jardin, mes pauvres roses, criât la voisine

\- Je l'ai arrosé alors soyez contents cria Robert

\- Je me vengerai un jour cria la voisine en refermant la fenêtre

\- C'est ça vieux fossile fit Robert en refermant la fenêtre à son tour

Alec et Magnus avaient assisté toute la scène,

\- Pour une vieille dame elle est bien repartie en tout cas dit Magnus

Alec rigola et embrassa Magnus,

\- Magnus, tu ne m'as pas répondu à ma question c'était quoi l'enjeu du pari demanda Alec

\- Tu verras dit Magnus en souriant

Le jour de la remise de diplômes, le proviseur appela chaque élève pour recevoir son diplôme d'études.

\- Magnus Bane cria le proviseur

Magnus se leva et tout nu avec un ballon de football pour recouvert sa partie génitale, il rejoigne l'estrade et jeta le ballon pour Alec qui le contempla avec un sourire.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? le chapitre est très court mais demain je mettrai un os « Le petit chat » n'oubliez pas de voter. Bisous glacé**


End file.
